Family Lust
by Mr. Overcharge
Summary: Excerpts taken from “All Girls For One Deku” by Azuregigacyber, involving Izuku and his mother Inko, edited into one story.


Original Author: AzureGigacyber

Edited extensively by Mr. Overcharge

Anime: My Hero Academia

Pairing: Izuku Midoriya X Inko Midoriya

Rated M for sexual content and strong language

Strong Disclaimer: Let me make it perfectly clear: AzureGigacyber, nor I for that matter, own My Hero Academia. It is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Shōnen Jump or something like that. I came across an explicit story involving the pairing above that I found enjoyable. I only edited some scenes involving Izuku and Inko (a brief one with Nana Shimura) into one story, to the best of my ability and for the fun of it. Personally, I feel like this whole story should be on this site, but to my knowledge Azure has only 3 stories about RWBY, their last story being posted nearly a year ago and I highly doubt they will post here again. If you want to read the original story, "All Girls For Deku" go to archiveofourown .org) and you should find it there. I take absolutely no credit whatsoever, so please don't accuse me of stealing another person's story. That being said please enjoy and go read their original story "All Girls For Deku" for the source and more. If you feel like there are plot holes or something like that, I apologize in advance a thousand times. I also may upload the other chapters as their own separate stories and make my own original story in the future featuring my OC however, I don't know which girl to pair him with, unless anybody has suggestions. Keep in mind it may take a long time.

"Mmhhhh! Aaahh…." Nana Shimura moaned wetly in happiness as she withdrew her lips from Izuku's stunned face.

The teenage boy was still buck naked like she was and still docked with her in this compromising position. The softness of her legs curling around his thighs tickled him pleasantly, the same can be said for her large breasts squishing up against his chest. All of these sensational distractions kept his mind from thinking about what sort of bizarre higher power triggered the event of him having sex with Japan's most famous hero.

That is until she smacked him awake with a tap of her finger.

"Ah! I'm awake." Deku yelped and heard her giggle as she held a strand of her dark hair in front of him being offered.

"I know I'm dreamy, but no need to space out now, Izu-darling. I want you to take this power of mine; One For All. And follow your dream to become a hero like you wanted, it's yours now." Nana repeated making him stare dumbly at her as he took the strand from her fingers wondering about 'One For All'.

"I... I don't know what to say, but... can you tell me all about it? I don't understand anything right now; how we had sex, why you're giving me this power, or that Quirks can be given to people." He answered with uncertainty clear in his voice.

Nana cradled her chin nodding in agreement and contemplating how to explain the whole story to him. Meanwhile, Inko had gotten up from her post-coital slump against the hallway and quietly left before she could be spotted. Her face was beet red from watching her son have intense sex with the famous superhero Gal-Might, but she was even more embarrassed with herself for having masturbated to it. She couldn't figure out why she did it or why she visualized herself in that woman's place. All she could do right now is tiptoe away and try to act like she just came in through the front door.

"Well, now that I think about it, I believe we should wait on this power, but not too long." Nana decided and hugged an arm around Izuku's head pulling him up close to where their noses touched. She wiggled hers into his affectionately smiling wide with happiness as she did so. "I'll explain to you why, but first a story about a sacred Quirk that stocks power that came from the age of Quirks first appearing in the world. After that we'll head to a special place of mine to do some working out. You're already in shape, but I need you packing muscles if you're going to handle One For All and become a hero."

"G-Gal-Might…. I don't know what to say…. t-thank you!" Izuku blurted out feeling teary-eyed until she smacked him again causing him to stop.

"No crying, this is a happy moment, Izuku darling." Nana said cupping his chin and pulling him into another sweet loving kiss.

Izuku was still unsure whether or not them being together like lovers wouldn't involve some sort of scandal. He was underage technically and she was a world-famous hero, but deep inside of him he knew he had to love her like she loved him. He pulled himself further into the embrace wrapping his arms around her neck as their lips squished together in a warm intimate embrace.

Inside his body however, the dark part of the 'Absolute Devotion' Quirk throbbed like a kindle fire. It yearned for more and knew of other susceptible attractive females within the immediate area.

Grabbing their clothing and putting it all back on, albeit a bit of messiness all around,Izuku noticed the door to his room was ajar and wondered if anyone saw him. Nana Shimura didn't seem to mind and just shrugged it off before reaching down and pinching his buttocks with a giggle. Once they were fully clothed they proceeded to go downstairs so they could leave for whatever place Nana had in mind for Izuku before giving him that Quirk.

Just then the door opened revealing Inko Midoriya carrying bags of groceries and looking surprised by their appearance inside the house. At least she pretended to be, the woman had went back outside and framed herself to be looking as innocent and as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh my! You're the famous Gal-Might! W-what are you doing here in my house of all places? Uaah, I'm such a fan!" Inko gushed with starstruck eyes, again part of her acting, but she did really admire Gal-Might like Izuku admires All-Might.

"I was just dropping young Izuku off after escorting him to safety. I felt it was dangerous for him since that sludge villain attack, he's been showing me the inside of his room and I can't help but love his fanaticism over All-Might." Nana answered with a toothy smile and with hands on her hips. Izuku was blushing fiercely when she said 'inside of his room' and hoped his mother wouldn't get the obvious idea that they had sex.

"Well thank you very much, if you want to stay for lunch that'd be great. I am cooking a meal right now." Inko added as she pulled into the kitchen and set down her groceries with a friendly smile.

"Fraid not, but thank you for the offer. I'm actually pretty busy with hero duty today, but before I head back I was going to take young Midoriya somewhere special. I have a feeling he's gonna awaken a long-dormant Quirk he didn't know he had." Nana covered with a wink directed at him.

Inko looked astonished and nodded her head in agreement, unsure of why she wasn't jealous of him hanging out with another woman.

"All righty! But sure to take good care of him and bring him back before dinner." Inko waved politely with a sweet smile.

"Oh, I will take very good care of Izuku alright." Nana added giving him a predatory look and licking her tongue around her lips with a smile.

'Yikes! That wasn't even subtle! We're still in front of my mom for crying out loud!' Izuku yelped mentally blushing bright before Nana took him out of the house.

When they were out of sight Inko looked for the nearest table corner and hiked up her skirt. She planted her hands on the flat surface and started furiously rubbing herself onto it and moaning. She was pent-up with lust and longing now and had no idea how to shut it off, the only thing on her mind was the sight of Izuku's large member. She wondered how it would feel inside her body and hoped…. she would be next to ride it.

"Uunnh! Haahh!~ I'm…. oohh... a terrible... mother…! Nnggh!~"

Picking up Izuku into her arms and leaping into the air with a mighty boost Nana began making her traverse over to a special gym housed at her suite near UA academy. Izuku blushed brightly the entire time since his head was deliberately pressed into the side of her large boobs. Nana loved seeing him like that.

When they arrived he was introduced to her house, a modestly stylish two-story loft located somewhere a few blocks away from the Academy. When he got inside he saw plenty of pictures of herself and her predecessor All-Might in his muscular form. Nana guided him around until they reached a personal gym located in the back of the building.

There Izuku saw many special workout stations that looked augmented by high-end technology. He turned his head to her with a questioning look and saw her smile back at him.

"This, here, Izuku darling will be where you'll be training to inherit my Quirk. These workout stations have been modified to increase potency in muscle enhancement one hundred-fold, I use them all the time when I wanna work off some stress, not necessarily to keep my figure. It's already in prime state and rarely in need of slimming, I do hate having to avoid junk food though." She began making him look at all of them in awe.

"So I guess your power; One For All, is why you're so strong and fast? What does it do to your muscles?" He asked feeling curious just before Nana guided him over to a bench and patted the spot next to her for him to sit down on. As soon as Izuku did she began telling him the story of 'One For All' from the beginning.

After listening to all of it he was left in awe of so many secrets coming to light. He had no idea Quirks can be given and stolen, no idea of such an immense power passing down through generation to generation, and had yet to understand why Nana chose him to be the next Symbol of Peace.

"It's because I see promise and potential. Not only that, but I am entirely devoted to you, Izuku. I live to see you breathe, I love to see you smile, and one day I will retire and hope you're there at my side rubbing my swollen belly in the distant future." She stated softly with such a heartfelt tone that made Izuku fall in love with her all over again.

He never felt more humbled in all his life and wiped his face of tears before feeling her arms wrap around his head. Nana smiled lovingly as she rested her chin on his scalp and wiggled her boobs into his face making him sputter again out in embarrassment. She liked doing that to him.

When all was said and done a schedule was arranged for him to come here and work out every day after school in preparation to enter UA academy with the Quirk of One For All. After telling her he'll do his best to live up to the legacy Nana just chuckled and kissed him full on the lips before sending him home with an 'I love you'.

Izuku arrived back at his room feeling spent from the events and wowed by what had happened. Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling he wondered about what the strange man in dark meant when he met him earlier. He also wondered what exactly he did to him before getting caught, he knew he held some kind of dark power inside of him. He felt it 'spark' whenever Nana first touched his hand which then led to them having raucous sex right here in his room.

He blushed brightly at the memory and touched his lips remembering the feeling of her lips on his after hearing the declaration of love and devotion from her. Izuku felt his manhood become erect through his pants and stammered out in embarrassment before pulling open the hem to marvel at his newly enhanced dick.

'Seriously, how or when did it even get like that? Did it… have something to do with what that man said earlier? About giving me some kind of Quirk?' He wondered before pulling open his pants entirely revealing his long foot-length member out in the open. Eventually he pulled his pants back down and went to change into his sleepwear clothing, thinking about the future he set in mind a workout regimen to build his body up. He even had a spare key to Nana's suite to use the gym.

'Things are finally looking up, I'll make sure to make that amazing woman proud.' Izuku thought to himself clenching his right fist readily with excitement.

Little did he know, Inko was there outside of his opened door eyeing his exposed length with great fascination and longing. Quietly she crept away and felt the hot flashes erupt within her body leading to a night of using her fingers and pretending Izuku was in bed with her.

(The next day, after 'training' with Mistuki…)

After hastily getting dressed and rushing home before Bakugou could arrive, Izuku arrived at his house and noticed his dinner plate was preserved in a plastic wrap. He smiled appreciating his mother's caring personality. Just as he was about to go put up his things he heard a strange noise coming from his mother's bedroom.

Feeling curious he walked up the stairs and approached it seeing a door ajar and letting his green eyes come across a most shocking sight. Inko Midoriya was there completely naked laying on her bed with ass up in the air and face pressed against the surface having a plastic phallic object dip furiously into her exposed mound!

'Uuuwaahhh!? What…. am I looking at here!?' Izuku mentally panicked and shook with surprise. And then he felt 'that' feeling again in his pants making his face go sour. 'Oh boner…. not again!'

"M-M-Mom….?!" Izuku shouted out in a whisper as he saw his mother feverishly work her nether lips onto the vibrating sex toy wiggling inside of her soaked folds. He didn't know what to think at this moment, only that he couldn't take his eyes off of it, off of her. Both of her hands reached down and grabbed the large vibrating phallus and drove it deeper making her elicit a loud pleasurable shriek then calling out his name once again making him blush redder than a tomato.

'I have no idea how to process this! She's calling out my name, of all things and people, while doing this! I-I….why can't I take my eyes away from it!?' Izuku thought feeling his erection rise up through his pants forming an imprint of a large penis against the fabric.

Seeing Inko drive the toy inside of her cunt over and over again was hypnotic and Izuku felt like he had no idea what to do. Thoughts of going over there and surprising her as well as seducing did flash through his mind, but he quickly waived those off immediately while struggling to control his rising urges.

'No no no no no! Bad Izuku! She's your own mother for crying out loud! I mean, s-sure she's beautiful, in shape, and has a nice wide plump but-snap out of it!' Izuku smacked himself creating a small slapping noise that made Inko wince when she heard it. Silently panicking and quietly stepping away from the doorway Izuku discreetly made his way back to his own room before Inko had a chance to see him watching her.

The single mother and sexually repressed woman turned her head and saw nothing in the doorway looking at her. Perking an eyebrow in confusion she thankfully snapped out of her lust-induced state and walked up nakedly to go and close the door.

"Sigh…. maybe I was just hearing things. Izuku being there watching me would've certainly been a surprise alright, maybe a nice one…." She trailed off as she placed her forehead into the door surface in thought. A fierce blush crossed her delicate features when the image of her own son watching reached her mind. Inko stammered furiously and became awkward for a moment, suddenly she went into a muttering habit that Izuku often displays and bounced off of the door to go and take a shower.

Her naked body was wet with perspiration and her folds were sensitive with the earlier masturbation session she had with herself. She didn't want to entertain the idea that she was actually picturing her son being behind her ramming his large length directly into her womanly area making her feel absolute pleasure for the first time in years. Inko grabbed a towel and turned on the water letting it run as she sat down over the tub's rim thinking on her former-husband, Izuku's father, leaving her just a few years prior.

She slumped her shoulders with a sigh and stood up to marvel at her body in the bathroom mirror seeing her shape maintained with fit slim beauty in mind.

'Why did he leave me? Was I just not good enough? Was work all that more important to him in the end? Hmmm.' Inko thought somberly as she examined herself in the mirror. Her waist was nice and slender like Mitsuki's with hips wide and in shape giving her a bit of an hourglass figure. Her breasts, while not as large as Gal-Might's when she saw her having sex with her son, were still decently firm and adequately large as a modest D-cup. She hugged her arms over her head wondering if she was still found beautiful.

'I wonder what Izuku would think if I asked him.' She pondered and blushed brightly again thinking of her own son as she had frequently done ever since seeing him in that room with that heroic woman.

"B-b-better just take a shower already! I'm sure I-Izuku's home by now anyway, he's going to want to see me after a busy day, r-right?" She muttered to herself awkwardly feeling the blush on her cheeks remain before she stepped into the shower naked.

Just outside of her room and within the confines of Izuku's bedroom the boy himself plopped his body onto the bed biting down on a pillow and hoping the urges go down before he feels compelled to go after his mom in a fit of sexual craving.

'Gal-Might, Gal-Might, Gal-might! Think about her instead of Ka-! Gggrrrh!' Izuku thought frustratingly to himself and noticed his erection still did not go away. Thoughts of Inko's voluptuous body bent over with pussy showing itself completely to him stayed in his mind as his member throbbed with longing and readiness.

Thankfully the urge died down before it could get worse and Izuku felt the sexual drive lessen to a point where he could concentrate on his workout regime. Sighing out in relief he stood up and took off his shirt to analyze himself in the mirror. A soft smile crossed his face when he noticed his body was filling with a bit of muscle showing noticeably all over.

'I really have to thank Nana for letting me use her private gym. These results are amazing and it's only been one day! It's as if I spent a month going to a regular one or cleaning up junk at the beach, it's incredible.' He thought to himself admiring his biceps showing as he felt his hand roam around the film structure.

Just then a thought occurred to Izuku, he cupped his chin into his right hand when he realized something very important.

'Wait…. now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been in a fight my entire life. At least not a fair one where I knew what I was doing, the only experiences I have are just one-sided beatdowns by Kacchan and his cronies. I need to know how to properly apply the power One for All into fighting techniques, just swinging my fists blindingly isn't going to help me become a proper hero.' Izuku resolved and nodded to himself in the mirror when coming up with a plan on what to do.

Eventually he went to reheat and eat his dinner, running into his mother awkwardly avoiding looking at him as she bade him 'hello' asking him where he's been. Izuku felt awkward about it as well after having seen what he seen, but still both of the Midoriya's felt 'it' there. The sexual tension and the thicker it was the more the Quirk Absolute Devotion bestowed upon him swelled with activity.

While Izuku ate his dinner, Inko was behind the kitchen counter gnashing her thighs together struggling to keep her urges in check, her lovely green eyes zoomed down to the table surface visualizing it after having seen it the day before. She bit her bottom lips in growing desire and excused herself to go 'take care of things' in the bathroom with privacy.

'I'm such a terrible mother! I can't stop thinking like this! Something has to happen!' Inko thought as she entered her personal bathroom and dropped her skirt and panties and began furiously masturbating herself to thoughts of her son's large throbbing penis going in and out of her body. Such lewd vulgar thoughts brought her a sense of ease and happiness the more she thought them, she had pleasured herself well into the night before heading to sleep. Dreams of letting things get out of hand with Izuku were all she had and they certainly gave her a smile on her face.

(The next day, after 'training' with Kendo…)

Taking the train back home he arrived at his house by the sunset evening and walked in to find that his mother Inko wasn't in the kitchen. Shrugging and blinking his eyes amidst the darkness Izuku made his way up to his room to put his clothes away to take a shower.

Once he opened his door however he saw the most unexpected to see ever since last night.

Inko Midoriya, was there on his bed wearing a loosened All-Might hoodie around her naked body in a pose looking more cute than sexy as she looked at Izuku with a desperate gaze of longing. Her hair was completely down and wrapped underneath the extended hood, her nude body was there kneeling on his bed as if she were waiting for him, Inko leaned forward with her hands on the bed showing her cleavage to her son and smiling seductively at him.

"Izuku…. I'm in much need of 'rescuing'... will you please be my hero?" She purred sexily with cheeks flaring up in red blush.

Izuku gulped nervously and quietly closed the door to his room behind him sealing the two family members inside, with just each other.

Standing there feeling awkward yet hypnotized by the sight of his lovely mother draped in his All-Might hoodie, Izuku Midoriya felt something click inside of him. Seeing Inko so vulnerable yet so beautiful and in great need sparked the Quirk inside of his body far more than when it had been earlier. Mitsuki didn't make it swell this much, Kendo neither, though he did both love them equally despite the circumstances leading to their sexual encounters. This, though, was something else entirely.

Inko kept her timid green eyes on her son's face feeling her heart thump a little wildly within her chest as he looked directly at her. Memories of her draping herself in a cover pretending to be a victim came to his mind.

"Save me! Someone save me.~" Inko cheered out cutely from underneath the blanket as a young Izuku dashed into the room wearing an All-Might themed onesie looking adorable and heroic.

"It's fine now, why you ask? Because I am here!" Little Izuku cheered out pumping his little fist into the air heroically before running to his loving mother to 'rescue' her.

Flashforward back to now and here he was seeing her in a different light entirely. Her naked body was posed underneath his hoodie and on top of his body clearly in wait for him. He could tell she was suffering some affliction or another and obviously needed his touch, 'that' kind of touch that he'd been giving to the other loves of his life.

'B-but she's my mom! I-I can't do this with her…. can I?' He thought and despite the contradictory sense of reason he felt his erection stiffen up within his pants immediately catching Inko's eyes. What were anybody to do if they were in Izuku's predicament?

She looked excited when she saw his crotch becoming a tent right in front of her, Inko reached over and ran her soft hands all over the pointed surface making Izuku groan sharply at her touch. Even through his clothing, he felt her hands running deep along the head of his length.

"M-Mom…. wait…" He groaned out barely able to form a sentence due to the Quirk channeling its usual lust-filled energies into his body. Thankfully, Inko stopped and looked up at him with pleading eyes while keeping her hands wrapped securely around the head of his dick.

Izuku brought himself to his bed and sat on his knees facing her with hands closing tight around her shoulders. Inko never looked away from his daring green eyes for even a moment, if anything she felt herself getting lost in them. Her thighs gnashed together tightly in arousal, this feeling intensified the longer everything dragged on. Part of her wanted her son to take her against the bed right this second, it had been building up for the past couple of days.

"Mom, what is this…. about? What's happening to you?" Izuku asked innocently concerned for her well-being. Inko bashfully averted her eyes and pursed her lips in a quivering frown.

"I-I…. I don't know, Izuku. Everything has been driving me crazy ever since I saw you with that woman Gal-Might the other day." She revealed making him flinch in surprise as she went on. "Since that day I saw you, and your astonishingly huge thing, plowing into that muscular woman I felt certain things from there onward. I can hardly control myself anymore, I have needs, Izuku!"

She then looked straight in the eyes with tearful orbs and hands gripping his broad shoulders.

"I haven't been touched ever since your father left us. I have been trying to satiate my carnal cravings by masturbating even using toys and…. and-"

"-calling out my name, right?" He guessed making her eyes blink wide in surprise at his assumption.

"H-how…." Inko stammered holding her glowing red cheeks in her hands with embarrassment at being caught in the act.

"I…. stumbled upon you doing that in your bedroom yesterday when I went to go work out. Mom, I... understand and I would like to…. save you." Izuku implied with a soft helpful voice leaning close to her face and seeing her stammer in utter shock.

"I-I-Izuku, I don't know what to say…. I mean, this is all so wrong and you're together with that amazing woman. I'm just a timid uninteresting housewife and-mmphh!~" She squealed out in surprise being interrupted mid-sentence as she felt Izuku's lips pressing against her own.

To say Inko Midoriya was shocked by her son kissing her in romantic one was an understatement. Her heart was roaring like a car engine once she felt him suck open her lips deepening the kiss they were sharing.

'Izuku!?' She thought in exclamation as he kept himself glued there holding her wrists into his hands and keeping his lips glued to her mouth.

Midoriya himself felt extremely surprised by his impulsive action just now, the moment he saw his mother suffering in need of great sexual desire he felt his body move on its own leading to this. Inko was a lovely woman in his eyes; fit, sweet, wholesome in nearly every regard possible despite that she was meek and timid in personality. He still loved her, more than anything in the world. He couldn't picture his life without his loving mother. The dark Quirk All for One picked up on these feelings and molded them into carnal desire the moment Izuku locked the door behind him.

Seeing this stunning woman naked and helpless stoked the fires of the Quirk and channeled all those lustful energies into Izuku's hormone-driven body. Pumping enough to make him brave the threshold of pure mother and son incest. He closed his eyes and felt her relax in his grip, his lips softly smothered and sucked apart Inko's apart soothingly in a romantic way. She hummed internally and lowered her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her own body. This led to him tackling her onto the bed feeling her naked body press up against his clothing as they made out.

"Mmhh!~ Hmmmhh.~ Izukuuuu.~" Inko whimpered in between kisses as their embrace heated up. Every now and then they disengaged their lips leaving hot gasps of breath before latching onto each other once again. She slobbered all over Izuku's face tasting everything from his saliva to his tongue as the latter swirled in and out of her mouth in erotic fashion.

She ground her body up against his toned frame relishing the company of a man's warm body pressing against her own, even if it was her own teenage son Inko never felt more like a woman in all her life. His own father, may the bastard work himself to death because of his priorities, never gave her this much attention during their marriage. Her one joy in life was raising Izuku and she would never take back any of it.

Breaking off their lips again Inko looked up into her son's confident eyes seeing that he was no longer the timid passive boy he once was. After Nana's arrival he became more confident, more strong in personality, and less shy about certain things. She was proud to see him grow as a person, but the moment she witnessed his sexual act with the other woman her perception of him as her 'baby' changed drastically. Inko was now seeing her dashing boy as nothing more than a man, a confident handsome man packing both muscles and a meaty erection inside his pants. She felt her insides moisten in arousal as her legs curled up around the sides of his legs.

They swapped spit some more in a taboo carnal fashion that left Inko breathless as she laid there on top of the All-Might hoodie. Izuku sat up on his knees and braced himself mentally for what he is about to do. He couldn't explain, or rather he stopped trying to understand it; these impulses that seemed to stem from whatever bizarre Quirk that man put inside of him. It drove his hormones wild leading to an intense lovemaking session with any girl that touches him through skin contact. He didn't feel it was brainwashing or control of any kind, but rather something that lifted them sky-high in terms of happiness and sexual arousal, not to mention devotion.

Putting aside those thoughts, he now focused on the beautiful flustered face of his mother breathing hotly down below as she waited for him to proceed. Izuku gulped and wrapped his arms around his chest pulling his shirt up and revealing a nicely toned torso that had begun getting firmer in muscle. Inko let out a started gasp and blushed fiercely as he showed her, Izuku then got up on his feet and undid his pants releasing his fully hardened length twitching in enormity.

Upon reflecting in Inko's eyes she salivated and felt her insides moisten some more.

"It's s-so... big…." She commented making Izuku chuckle as he shimmied out his clothing appearing naked before his mother.

Crouching slightly, he pried off the jacket's sleeves from Inko's arms letting him see all of her nude splendor, Inko smiled sweetly at him from below while Izuku took a brief moment to admire his mother's natural beauty. She wasn't as bombastic as Mitsuki, though they were both in great shape, Inko had a natural demure sweet charm to her that he just found attractive.

"I'll be your hero, Mom. I'll rescue you from this, every day if I have to." Izuku stammered out making her cover her mouth in tearful surprise as she nodded accepting his proposal. Thoughts of engaging in incest were now far from their minds compared to the glowing love they held for each other, Izuku leaned down and pried off her hands from her face as he engaged the older woman in a searing tongue-lashing kiss.

"Hhmmhhh!~" Inko internally squealed out in delight and hooked her arms around his neck once again. She wanted to wrap her legs up around his body but waited for him to shove his member into her folds first.

Izuku's hands reached up and started fondling her tits strongly in his hands making his mother moan loudly within his mouth. Their tongues twisted together in erotic incestuous bliss with Inko enjoying every bit of her son's taste. Izuku responded in kind and put his developed skills to good use making out with her. He nibbled gently on her lips, swirled his tongue around inside her mouth, expertly making her writhe in pleasure after his experiences thus far. His fingers groped and kneaded the dough of her breasts tenderly squeezing them in his palms and hitting any sensitive points inside her breasts.

This made Inko squeal sharply at the top of her lungs once Izuku pinched both of her nipples between his fingers.

"Kkyaaahhh! Izukuuu!~" She gushed out and thrashed her body underneath him with her mound convulsing in a sudden orgasm on his bed.

Izuku looked down and saw her juices spraying out onto his blankets and saw her vaginal muscles repeatedly convulsing around nothing. The sight of his mother's wet insides made the beast of lust inside his body stir with great longing. His member twitched several times in growing hardness telling him to put it inside of her already and fuck her brains out.

Izuku's face was a flux with dizziness as he struggled to grab ahold of reason within the fog of lust clouding his mind. But then, he heard Inko's pleading voice bring him out of it.

"Do it….. put it in me, baby.~" She purred causing him to look up and see her smiling face pleading with lust as she held open her legs with her hands. She gripped the back of her knees and spread herself wide open offering up her body to Izuku to fuck.

He felt the Quirk blaze like an olympic torch making the decision for him as he sat up gripping his stone-hard member in his right hand. He nodded at his mother and guided it into her the spongy entrance of her pink wet lips.

Inko let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and her eyes went wide at the splitting sensation of his monster-sized member spreading open her cunt. Her legs shivered and her toes curled tightly, her chest thrusted forward into the sky for she felt great exhilaration by having her well-endowed boy plunge his thick length into her pussy.

"Oooohhhh! Hhaahh!~" She gasped out and started panting heavily as it slipped further inside of her quirm. Her walls contracted around it furiously and her cervix was pushed open leading him to poke the head out directly within her mouth. Inko shivered with excitement for she couldn't believe she could ever take anything this big. Izuku's father couldn't match up to this, the sheer size and girth spread apart her walls pleasurably bringing her to new heights of sexual elation.

A smile slowly crept to her face as tiny little glowing hearts appeared in her irises, she squeezed her vaginal muscles around his dick as Izuku buried it entirely inside her twat.

"Hhooaahh! Aaaghhh! S-so tight! Just like Nana…. mmmhh!" Izuku moaned out and rested on top of Inko Midoriya's body arranging his body to take her in mating press position. Her legs had shot up dangling helplessly into the air, he bounced up onto his feet, pressing his entire weight into her delicate frame and keeping her ass off of the bed.

Inko's body was hunched over making it look like Izuku was indeed mate pressing her body like he was trying to breed the woman. A notion she certainly wouldn't mind in the least given how good she felt right now. His member pushed all the way into her womb stretching out her walls and keeping her on the throes of climax.

Izuku took a moment to collect himself then slowly started raising his hips up and slamming down hard into Inko's body with a slap of his skin. The moment the head of his member hit her walls she wailed out in ecstasy as Nana had done!

"Aaaghhhh! Yess! Izukkuu!~" Inko wailed out with a screwy face of pure happiness.

Izuku's length pummeled her cunt nice and thickly as he slowly began pounding himself down into her bottom making her cheeks jiggle to this thrusts. Her legs still dangled in the air, his body collided into her own at a steady pace making the room fill up with echoes of skin slapping against skin. Inko hugged her arms tightly around her son's neck keeping him as close as possible while her body bounced and jiggled to his fevered thrusts. Up and down, balls deep and out to the tip, Izuku channeled his inner lust and fucked his mother deeply with growing passion.

Inko wailed out again once her son started plowing more intensely into her soft tight cunt, her walls squeezed and sucked hard on his length the instant he pushed into her quivering body. Her legs dangled back and forth the skin-smacking sounds of their bodies smashing into each other echoed ceaselessly around the room. The long deprived mother of one embraced the bliss wholeheartedly and leaned up to wrap her lips hungrily around Izuku's face kissing him passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and proceeded to kiss back with just as much fervor, their tongues wiggled into each other in unrestrained taboo bliss. They both closed their eyes channeling all their passion for each other while the boy reamed the woman's pussy hard and fast. He winced every time he felt her walls convulse around his throbbing shaft, this was making him closer to cumming just as Inko longed to have his seed splash inside of her. He pumped and humped into her body over and over again for what seemed like an hour.

When his pelvis hammered into her buttocks at a rapid-fire pace he began to feel his mother's cunt squeeze down on him even more so signaling her impending orgasm. Knowing this, Izuku ground his hips tightly into her waist making her mewl in pleasure from within his mouth. Inko broke off from his face and let out an orgasmic scream as she felt her vessel clamp down hard on her son's cock unleashing a wet and wild climax.

She howled out in euphoria and tossed her head back onto his pillow, her body shuddered intensely with orgasm causing Izuu to go next. He grunted loudly behind clenched teeth and bucked his hips into bottom once again feeling his balls loudly pump bloated ropes of semen straight into her fertile depths. The mother and son pair kept their mouths glued together in a wet passionate oral embrace as Izuku filled Inko's womb with his seed, she could feel all of his hot gooey warmth plastering her insides entirely. Taking note of how thick his cum was she made mental plans to take contraceptives later, though the thought of having another baby certainly titillated her.

"Mmmh! Mh! Mhh…." Inko moaned slowly as her body came down from her intense orgasm. Izuku reached the end of his as well letting his member spurt a few more times inside of her before collapsing onto her body undoing the position.

He laid on top of his naked sweaty mother panting with an elated smile on his face after that intense incestuous romp. Inko panted between breaths and held her arms around Izuku's back lovingly with a wide smile. Both were panting and sweaty with each other's scents, Izuku rolled onto his back laying next to Inko as they each took a moment to rest.

"That... huff…. was amazing, Izuku!" She gushed out with an utterly happy smile and Izuku simply nodded with a small grin knowing that he had both just committed incest and made his suffering mother satisfied in sex.

"Glad I finally 'saved' you, mom. You, of all people, don't deserve to be feeling like that because of dad. He…. walked on us so many years ago, I can't imagine how you've been feeling since then. But, from now on I'll be your hero. I'll save you like this as many times as it takes." Izuku commented passionately and turned his head that Inko's dazzling face wasn't beside him anymore.

He turned his head down to see where she went and suddenly tensed up at feeling the suction of her wet lips sucking diligently on the head of his member.

"Nngh!" He yelped internally and looked down seeing his mother grip the hilt of his shaft into her hands and run her tongue sensually along the head of his dick. She had to lean up quite a bit to do it, but slobbered over his member with glee while she looked at him in lust.

Izuku felt wowed by this movement and started moaning out pleasurably as she continued to run her tongue along his cock tasting him. She straddled his ankles securely and kept a firm grip around the bottom area of his shaft squeezing it lightly while still fellating him. She hummed wetly as the head disappeared into her mouth, Inko was growing more in love with her son's dick as she swallowed a few inches of it in past her lips. She switched styles every other few seconds keeping him guessing till her face lowered down to his scrotum. Pressing her tongue onto his balls she slowly licked her son up from the bottom to the top making him tremble with utmost pleasure.

"Mmmhhhh.~ Mmmooore, pwweease.~" Inko said with her voice muffled by Izuku's dick in her mouth, she slowly lubricated ninety percent of it with her saliva.

"Uunghh!~ Mom!" Izuku groaned hoarsely tilting his neck back and moving his right hand to the back of Inko's head as she continued.

She felt encouraged by this movement as well as the look on his face. Smirking she moved up to the tip and swallowed the head of his cock into her mouth entirely ready to really begin her fellatio. She started moving her head back and forth on it steadily sucking in more of his length into her mouth till she was blowing half of his meaty long dick. Inko's lips grazed and suckled the skin of his erection tenderly while her tongue slithered around the amount currently inside her mouth. She puffed her cheeks and squeezed her throat muscles around young Izuku's shaft extending the pleasure he was receiving. Izuku moaned even more and began panting from the exhilarating pleasure of this un-motherly blowjob Inko was giving him.

Inko started picking up the pace by hammering her head further into Izuku's lap taking more of him into her throat. The green-haired boy was already hard enough to rival steel, even after cumming a whole pint inside of her body moments earlier, but this service she was giving him was pushing close to letting loose another load into her mouth. Inko had grown addicted to the taste of her son's cock in her mouth, she could see herself treating him to this every morning before leaving to work out. She grabbed her fingers around his waist and started humping herself ferociously back and forth onto his member taking him deep. Her lips pursed tightly and made constant sucking noises that competed with her son's constant moans. Hearing him howl out in pleasure raised her spirits and encouraged her to intensify the dick sucking even more. After all, she was rewarding her little hero.

"Mmmhhhh!" She mewled happily as she put all her energy into ramming her face into his hips. Izuku as holding the back of her head with both hands now and panting raggedly with impending climax steadily surging through his young teenage body. He even started grinding his hips into his mother's face getting as much of it into her mouth as possible. Inko had already reached the surface of his waist with her nose and hummed loudly vibrating Izuku's dick. This pushed him over the edge and caused him to buck up.

"Haahh!~ M-mom!" Izuku groaned out, panting even harder now as Inko began sucking his member from the deepest bottom to the furthest top. She was slamming her face against his crotch constantly determined to get him to cum inside her mouth. Her lips, her tongue, her throat muscles, all of it squelched wetly around his member surrounding it in her spongy oral wetness. She peered up at him with eyes glowing with admiration and love bobbing her head for several more minutes until she felt the first pulsation erupt within Izuku's length.

'He's cumming!' She thought with excited glee and drew her head all the way to the tip and pushed down her face directly into Izuku's waist with all her might.

Izuku growled loudly through his clenched teeth and grabbed his mother's head gently as he bucked hard into her face unleashing his pent-up release at long last. His balls throbbed and tightened up as his shaft started pumping thick godly amounts of sperm right out of his member and into her mother's throat, to surge down the woman's throat. Inko's eyes widened and became starstruck with little hearts in her irises. She was tasting her son's seed everywhere in her mouth and swallowing load after load of it with loud audible gulps. She savored the taste and compared the substance to the most delicious of creams from desserts. Inko fell in love with her son prior to all of this, and found that his sperm may be a required nutritional meal for her should they continue this forbidden romp right after today.

"Oohhh! Haaaghghh!" Izuku howled loudly keeping her head there latched onto his waist as he pumped more and more cum down his mother's hatch. She swallowed everything from the last drop to the dribbling amounts seeping out once he finished ejaculating inside of her mouth. Inko didn't dare to let any spill out from her lips.

After nearly half a minute of cumming he stopped and she slowly pulled herself off of his waist in order to kneel up and show him a mouth full of his sperm. She kept her lips open to show him the pool of pearly white swishing around with her tongue. Izuku felt extremely turned on by this and the Quirk inside of him throbbed with a brilliant fire as his erection regained full mass already stunning both him and Inko.

Once she saw that he was hard again Inko sealed her lips making one loud gulp and swallowed the rest of his seed down her mouth. She parted her lips showing him how she absorbed everything Izuku had given his mother, and she did it all with such a sweet loving face no less.

"M-Mom….!~" Izuku breathed out in growing excitement while Inko got up and positioned herself over her son's masculine teenage frame. She pressed a hand against his chest giving him the message that she wants to be on top of him now.

"Let Mommy ride you, darling.~ I'll show you the kind of happiness being with you has filled me with, that is something your father never gave me in our marriage. I love you so much, Izuku.~" Inko gushed out, her eyes filled with adoration.

He nodded and laid back prone as she grabbed his member and lined it up with her quivering pair of nether lips. She rested her knees outside of his waist and pushed her bottom onto her son's prick allowing it to push inside of her filling her up once more. Inko's body tensed up and bristled with titillating waves of pure bliss as her walls swallowed his length once again. She felt him reach even further this time with his member pushing past her cervix and poking out inside of her womb for good.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Izukuuuu!~ My baby." She drawled with a face melting with pure intoxicated bliss. Her lips dropped open leaving her tongue to spill out as her eyes moved up to the top. Her buttocks settled onto his waist resting on his upper thighs as she sheathed his entire length within her. Izuku winced and moaned sharply from within his throat as his mother's weight bore upon him.

Inko then leaned down and hung her pendulous breasts over his head tempting him to suck on them. Izuku, feeling hypnotized by those gorgeous mammaries, succumbed to the temptation and latched his mouth onto Inko's left breast making her squeal out with elation.

"Eeeaaghhh! Izuku!~" She cooed with hearts glowing in her eyes and began rowing her body back and forth along his waist.

Her cunt wetly sucked his member into her folds steadily in a grooving tempo. Inko's buttocks smacked his hips and legs as she rowed back and forth on him riding him cowgirl style and loving every second of it. She felt her son moan underneath her as he continued to suck on her tits like a baby, she shivered with sensitive bliss every time he did it making her feel younger than she's felt in years. The woman gasped and panted loudly as she gradually picked up the pace, her taut wide buttcheeks started slapping more loudly against his waist as she intensified her movements. Soon the bed was creaking loudly again to the sounds of lovemaking, or rather, unfettered taboo sex being committed between woeful single mother and young fired up son.

Izuku mewled in pleasure from within her breasts and started switching back and forth between each one giving fair treatment to her nipples. This drove Inko crazy with sexual delight making her toss her head upward gasping in hot bliss. The feel of Izuku's lips and teeth nibbling on her nipples amplified the pleasure he was giving her. Soon he started to multi-task and rutted his hips upward to meet her thrusts in the middle, both bodies were heaving against each other in sweaty sexual bliss.

"Uuuaaaghh! Hhaah! Uh uh uh uh uh ahhh!~ Izukuuu!~" Inko cried out before planting her hands flat down on his pecs to steady her rampant bounces onto his meat. Her ass came slamming down harder and faster feeling her son's length penetrate her deepest depths. In and out his cock blurred into her cunt making her walls throb with impending release.

Inko ground her waist hard into her son's body relishing his muscular structure as well as the immensely large thick penis now throbbing inside of her. She knew he was about to cum soon and partially worried about pregnancy risks, but ultimately decided the risk was worth and poured all her remaining energy into her movements. She was practically bouncing up and down on him like a crazed woman in heat, his dick pumped wetly in and out of her cunt for the next half hour until she halted her movements and shuddered.

With one final slam down onto his body, Inko Midoriya fully sheathed her son's pulsating cock into her body and came harder than she had in years. She bristled up and arched her back with head tossing back and moaning like crazy. Izuku winced from down below and grabbed his mother's hips before slamming them down hard on his waist burying himself to the hilt. His balls throbbed leading to his climax after he bucked his hips upward into Inko's waist. They both let out roars of ecstasy with the mother shuddering all over his cock littering his crotch with her juices and squeezing the dear life out of her son's member for his seed. Likewise, Izuku drove his meat all the way inside her body not caring whether or not he'd get her pregnant, the Quirk's lust-fueled momentum wouldn't let him slow down and reconsider anything. He groaned loudly within his mouth and felt his member throb loudly as it pumped Inko's pussy full of more his seed.

Upon feeling it splash inside of her, she hollered out in delirious bliss and shook on top of Izuku's body riding out the rest of her climax.

"Aaaghhh! Aaahh! Aaahh~..." Inko moaned out as she settled down and slumped on top of her son's body with a warm satisfied smile. She was positively glowing with bliss and happiness.

Izuku peered down at her face resting near the crook of his neck and smiled warmly at it. He knew he had finally 'saved' his mother from her recent sexual torment. Reaching his hands down and wrapping them around her waist he held her close, never letting go. She smelled of his scent, of sex, and of lavender perfume, all of it he found appealing about this woman that gave him birth.

"Mmh!" He yelped in shock after thinking that thought. It just now hit him, after reason had returned to his mind, that he literally fucked his own mother possibly getting her pregnant in the process. 'I can't believe I just did that. W-what's wrong with me? I knew I was trying to take control of this crazy Quirk but I never thought it'd lead to this. W-well maybe it's just a milestone until I start controlling it better. I just hope the stork doesn't bring a baby anytime soon.'

His face looked uneasy but Inko's warm comfy presence kept him relaxed as he eventually drifted off into sleep. His bed as mess with blankets strewn everywhere and some of them being dirty with his seed and Inko's juices, nevertheless the hero saved this poor woman from her sexual torment and would likely do it again and again later anyway.

"I love you too, mom.~" He breathed out as his eyes shut completely letting him rest.

Later the next day, Izuku got up from his slumber and awoke naked to find that his mother left the bed. Feeling groggy and in dire need of nourishment, namely fluids, he put on his pants and shirt and went down to the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready.

"Hey, mom, are you done here? I think we need to talk… Eck!" Izuku cut out when he walked upon the sight of Inko Midoriya bending over to reach something in the refrigerator. She wasn't wearing any clothing at all save for a fluffy white apron covering her front, but that did little good because Izuku could clearly see her puffy snatch in fully exposed glory before him. His eyes drifted to her supple perfect ass and along her smooth long legs taking all of her in and feeling aroused enough to want to take her right now.

"Hm? Oh, Good morning, Izuku-darling! I've made breakfast.~" Inko greeted brightly as she stood up carrying a bowl of eggs and walking to the table where the food was made.

Izuku just stood there with jaw dropped and eyes bulging out of his sockets, Inko giggled in amusement and went over to pull him into a motherly hug with head resting on the right shoulder.

"Thank you for yesterday, Izuku. I feel much much better now thanks to you and your, well, manly body." She giggled happily and kissed his cheek in appreciation before pulling back.

To her surprise she found that her son kept an arm around her waist preventing her from leaving, she looked to Izuku and saw those determined passionate eyes she adored gazing right at her in ferocity.

"Mom, this…. doesn't have to be a one-time thing. I'll be happy to 'save' you as many times as it takes, even if this happens with other girls. I'll come back here and make you happy."

He clarified making Inko's eyes water in happiness and nod with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh Izuku!~" She broke out and hugged her arms around his head this time pushing her breasts into his face and making him harder than steel once again. Izuku blushed and stammered while her mother ground her body up against his chiseled frame. They stayed like that for a little bit feeling just happy to hold onto each other like they were doing.

Eventually Inko pulled her head back and cupped her son's chin, she smiled lovingly at him and leaned down capturing his lips into hers for a deep loving lip-lock. Izuku wanted to understand more about the Quirk inside him while he was swapping spit with his beautiful mother, he wrapped his hands wrap around her waist pulling her close and felt her left leg up around his sides like she were his girlfriend.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever kissing each other deeply and never letting go until they felt the food was getting cold from waiting. Eventually Izuku left his mother's smiling lips and walked over to the table holding her hands the entire time thus marking the beginning of a beautiful yet taboo relationship only they would know about. For now at least, Inko had thoughts in mind to invite Mitsuki over to share in on her son's bliss.

If only she knew what Izuku did with Mitsuki a few days ago, but that's another story…


End file.
